The Michael Chronicles: The Date-Sitter and Owen
by pashotshot1
Summary: Lulu's date babysits Michael and Danny . . . and then Michael and Danny help a fellow teammate get some rest between baseball practices.


The Michael Chronicles: The Date-Sitter and Owen

"So, what did you want to tell me, Mom?" Michael asked while he and his mom were having lunch at Michael and Lulu's house.

"Well, it's been a long time since you've seen my date," Lulu said.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," Michael said. "How is he doing?"

"He's doing great," Lulu said. "I'm still reading that book he recommended me."

"How is it?" Michael asked.

"It's really great," Lulu said with a smile. "But, anyway, I'm going to have him babysit you tonight while I have a girl's night out with Coach Terry."

"That would be great," Michael said. "I am really excited to have him over here."

"Yeah, he's really excited about coming," Lulu said. "In fact, he's going to pick up Danny and bring him over here."

"That would be great," Michael said. "I can't wait."

"I know you can't," Lulu said. "I know you're really excited."

"I am," Michael said. "I hope you and Coach Terry have lots of fun."

"Oh, we will," Lulu said.

After lunch, Michael went to his room and played on his computer. After a couple of hours of playing on the computer, Lulu came to Michael's room and said, "He's here."

"That's great," Michael said and then he went to the living room where Lulu's date and Danny both had entered the house.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said. "Your mom's date is awesome."

"I know," Michael said. "We're going to have fun, all three of us."

"I know," Danny said. "So, to your room we go?"

"Absolutely," Michael said.

Michael and Danny went to Michael's bedroom and they both played computer games. About thirty minutes into their computer gaming, Lulu's date came in.

"Hey, guys, are you two having fun?" Lulu's date asked.

"We sure are," Danny said.

"That's great," Lulu's date said.

"It's good to see you," Michael said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Lulu's date said. "Lulu still talks about you a lot when we hang out."

"Really," Michael asked.

"She really does," Lulu's date said. "She said that you two have become best friends."

"We have," Danny said. "I've been there for Michael and Michael has been there for me."

"Yeah, we had a lot of memories together," Michael said.

"That is awesome," Lulu's date said. "I hope you two make some more today."

"I hope so, too," Michael said.

"Oh, and I ordered some pizza," Lulu's date said. "It will be here in thirty minutes."

"That sounds great," Michael said.

"I'll let you know when it's ready," Lulu's date said.

Lulu's date left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Michael and Danny continued to play games on the computer until Lulu's date came in and said, "The pizza is here."

"Yay, Pizza's here!" Michael said and he and Danny went to the kitchen. They both got some plates and something to drink and some pizza. They sat down in front of the kitchen table and enjoyed the pizza.

"Wow, this pizza is good," Danny said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Lulu's date said. "You two enjoy."

"We will," Michael said.

Michael and Danny continued to enjoy the pizza.

"So, what do you think about him so far?" Michael asked.

"He's really cool," Danny said. "I can't believe it's been awhile since you've seen him."

"I know," Michael said. "I'll work things out with my mom for me to see him more often."

"Yeah, he needs to start coming to your games," Danny said.

"I think he should, too," Michael said. "From what my mom told me, he loves to have fun."

"Well, there you go," Danny said. "He will have a lot of fun at our games."

"Yeah, especially since our team is doing really well," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "He probably may never sit down throughout the game."

"Oh, yeah, Mom told me he had a lot of enthusiasm," Michael said.

"That sounds a lot like you," Danny said. "You and he have so much in common."

"That sounds awesome," Michael said. "I hope he comes more often then."

"I hope he does, too," Danny said.

"Want to go to the hot tub after we're done with this pizza?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing," Danny said. "I kind of miss going in that hot tub."

"I know you do," Michael said. "So, let's go in there when we get done."

"Let's do it, then," Danny said.

Danny and Michael finished their pizza and threw the trash away and put the dishes in the kitchen sink. They then went to Michael's bedroom. Danny got his packing bag, sat down and opened up his packing bag to find his swimming suit while Michael sat at Danny's feet and began untying his shoes. After untying Danny's shoes, Michael then took Danny's shoes and socks off while Danny got his swimming suit out of his packing bag. Danny then got up and went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit while Michael did the same in his bedroom. Once they got done changing into their swimming suits, they went outside where the hot tub was, got in and relaxed.

"That feels so good," Danny said. "Thanks for getting my shoes off, Michael."

"Sure thing, Danny," Michael said. "That pizza was really good."

"I know," Danny said. "It's such a beautiful day out there."

"Yes, it is," Michael said.

Lulu's date came outside to check on Michael and Danny.

"Hey, I saw you two come out," Lulu's date said. "I didn't realize you two have a hot tub now."

"Yes, we do," Michael said. "Our team has even had hot tub parties out here."

"Sounds cool," Lulu's date said as he sat on a chair near the hot tub.

"It really is," Danny said. "Some of our teammates really enjoy this hot tub."

"That's awesome," Lulu's date said with a smile. "I hope you all have another hot tub party soon. That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh, we will," Danny said. "My mom and Michael's mom arrange to have at least one every two weeks."

"That makes me want to come more often," Lulu's date said.

"You should," Michael said. "You should even come to the games."

"I've actually been thinking about doing that," Lulu's date said.

"You should," Danny said. "I hear you love to have fun."

"I'm a little kid at heart," Lulu's date said.

"That's nice," Michael said. "You'll love our games, then."

"Our team has been playing really well," Danny said.

"I've got to be a part of it, then," Lulu's date said.

The doorbell rang and Lulu's date went inside to answer it.

"Sounds like he's going to start coming to our games," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "We have another fan."

"I know, right?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sir," Danny said. "Our baseball field is getting closer and closer to becoming a full house."

"I know," Michael said. "Maybe if we keep on drawing a crowd, maybe we can get our coaches' higher ups to get more bleachers."

"Yes, we should," Danny said. "We can even get some stands behind the outfield fence to catch our fly balls for us."

"That would be so cool," Michael said.

Lulu's date came back out into the hot tub area with Lulu.

"Hey, Mom," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael," Lulu said. "My date told me you convinced him to come see you all in action."

"Yes, we did," Danny said.

"Of course," Michael said. "He said he loves to have fun."

"Yeah, so when's your next game?" Lulu's date asked.

"This Friday," Michael said. "We resume practice tomorrow."

"That sounds great," Lulu's date said. "I might even drive you all over there."

"That sounds really good," Danny said. "We can all have fun before and after the game."

"That's what I like to hear," Lulu's date said.

"So, did you have fun, Mom?" Michael asked.

"I sure did," Lulu said. "Coach Terry is a natural party animal."

"That sounds like my mom alright," Danny said.

"I think another one of your baseball buddies is coming, too," Lulu said. "I saw him riding on his bike and when I pulled the window down to talk to him, he said he wanted to hang out with you two."

"Oh, cool," Michael said. "I can't wait to see him."

"Is it Owen?" Danny asked. "He's wanted to hang out with us some lately."

"Is it the kid with the glasses?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, that is him," Danny said.

"Yes, it is him," Lulu said. "I'll let you know if he comes."

"You do that," Michael said with a smile.

Lulu and his date went back inside, leaving Michael and Danny to relax in the hot tub.

"They seem so happy together," Michael said.

"I know, and just think, your mom's boyfriend might be taking us to our games," Danny said.

"He seems to want to commit to this team's well-being," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "We're going to have so much fun together."

"I know," Michael said. "We're going to have so much fun before and after the game."

"We sure are," Danny said. "I hope he has a really nice car."

"I hope so, too," Michael said.

Lulu peeked out the door of the hot tub area and said, "Owen is here."

"Let him come out here," Danny said. "There's so much joy out here."

"I can tell," Lulu said. "I'll bring him out here."

"You do that," Michael said with a smile.

Lulu went inside, and Owen went outside and sat near the edge of the hot tub where Danny and Michael were.

"Hey, guys," Owen said.

"Hey, Owen," Michael said. "Ready to get back to work tomorrow"

"I sure am," Owen said. "I'm really looking forward to Friday's game."

"I know," Danny said. "We got a new fan."

"So, I've heard," Owen said. "I hope we have a full house Friday evening."

"I hope so, too," Michael said.

"As great as we are playing, I am sure we will," Danny said.

"I am so happy you came," Michael said.

"Want to relax in the hot tub with us?" Danny asked. "We can just take your shoes and socks off and you can just place your feet in the hot tub water."

"That sounds awesome," Owen said. "I like hanging out with you two."

"We enjoy you coming to spend time with us, too," Michael said.

"Yeah, so let's get you to relax in the hot tub with us," Danny said.

Owen held his feet out in front of him. Michael began untying Owen's left shoe and Danny began untying Owen's right shoe. Once Owen's shoes were untied, Michael and Danny took off Owen's shoes and socks and sat them near the edge of the hot tub. Owen scooted to the edge of the hot tub and dipped his feet in the hot tub water.

"Thanks, guys," Owen said. "This hot tub water feels good."

"I know, right?" Michael asked. "I could relax in it all night."

"I know," Owen said. "This is amazing."

"Yes, it is," Danny said. "We should do this after every practice and game."

"I know," Owen said. "It's so relaxing after all that running and playing."

"And all that playing and running," Michael said.

"Exactly," Owen said.

"I heard you were riding your bike today," Danny said.

"I ride my bike a lot," Owen said. "So, this hot tub feels really good to me. I think I should do this more often."

"If you ride your bike often, you should," Michael said. "I'm sure you need to rest your muscles or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Owen said.

"You should most definitely rest after your bike rides," Danny said. "And when we get back from baseball practices and games"

"Yeah, you don't want to overwork yourself," Michael said.

"Yeah, you need to rest and relax between baseball practices and games and bike rides," Danny said.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Owen asked.

"Yes you should," Michael said. "And Danny and I will help you."

"You two would really do that?" Owen asked.

"We will," Danny said. "Because this baseball team is a family"

"Thanks, guys," Owen said. "It's hard to make friends here."

"We'll be your friends," Michael said. "Just lay back and allow yourself to relax."

"Okay," Owen said and then he lied back and continued to relax on the edge of the hot tub, his feet still in the hot tub water. Danny and Michael lied back in the hot tub and relaxed themselves. All three of them relaxed to the point of falling asleep.

The next day, the three friends woke up to the smell of breakfast, as Lulu came out with treys full of breakfast and orange juice.

"Breakfast, baseball superstars," Lulu said.

"Good morning, Mom," Michael said, waking up.

"Good morning, Michael," Lulu said.

"How was your boyfriend doing since you came?" Michael asked.

"Doing great," Lulu said. "He's really excited about your next game."

"That sounds great," Danny said as he woke up.

"Good morning," Owen said as he woke up.

"I see you decided to crash here," Lulu said.

"Yeah, these two are helping me get some rest," Owen said.

"That's real sweet of you two," Lulu said.

"Well, this team is a family," Danny said.

"Yeah, and Owen rides his bike a lot," Michael said.

"Yeah, I saw him yesterday riding his bike," Lulu said. "Enjoy your breakfast."

The three got their breakfast and started enjoying it.

"Are you excited about baseball practice?" Danny asked.

"I sure am," Michael said.

"I am," Owen said. "I am really excited about the game."

"Me, too," Danny said. "We've been playing well and I can't wait to see our well-playing pay off."

"Nice," Owen said. "You're a natural cheerleader."

"He takes after his mom," Michael said. "Coach Terry has a lot of enthusiasm."

"She sure does," Owen said. "There's hardly a moment that she is not smiling."

"Yeah, she radiates with joy," Danny said.

"She really does," Owen said. "I wish I had some of that joy."

The three finished their breakfast and then got out of the hot tub and dried themselves off. After drying themselves off, Owen put his shoes and socks back on while Michael and Danny threw the trash in the trash can and placed the dishes in the kitchen sink. Michael and Danny then changed into their baseball uniform, Michael in his bedroom, Danny in the bathroom. Once they did, they rejoined Owen at the hot tub area.

"Hey, Owen," Michael said. "Danny and I are going to head on to the field. We'll see you then."

"Okay, I'll be there," Owen said. "Thanks for letting me relax with you two."

"You're welcome, Owen," Danny said.

Danny and Michael rode their bikes to the baseball field, where Coach Terry and The Cannon were setting things up for baseball practice. Owen came to the field about fifteen minutes after Danny and Michael came to the field.

"Hey, guys," Owen said.

"Hey, Owen," Danny said.

"Ready to practice," Michael asked.

"I sure am," Owen said. "I think that hot tub rest did the trick. I feel pretty refreshed."

"That's good to know," Michael said.

"I am glad we help you got rested," Danny said. "Now, remember that after baseball practice, you need to make an effort to get rested, like take a nap or something."

"Okay, I will," Owen said. "I'm glad you guys care about me."

"Well, it's like what Danny said, this team is a family," Michael said. "And we should care about each other."

"That's great," Owen said. "Well, let's get our practice out of the way."

The team stretched and took a couple of laps around the field. After their laps, they worked on baseball fielding. After they worked on their fielding, they took their first break. Danny, Michael and Owen sat together and enjoyed a cup of water.

"This is so much fun," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "Every time I go out there, I feel so alive."

"Me, too," Owen said. "I think we're going to win this Friday."

"I think we are, too," Danny said. "I can feel it."

"Me, too," Michael said. "We've become a great team."

"We really have," Owen said. "I am really happy for all of you."

"And I am super happy for all of you," Danny said.

"And I am mega happy for all of you," Michael said.

The three of them shared a group hug and practice resumed. After practice, Michael, Danny and Owen met at their bikes.

"That was a good practice," Owen said. "We had so much fun."

"We always do," Danny said. "Well, make sure you rest up."

"I will," Owen said. "Practice has kind of worn me out."

"Well, want to come to my place and relax," Michael said.

"Sure," Owen said with a smile.

Owen followed Danny and Michael to Michael's house. When they came in, Lulu and her date were in the living room, dancing together to music.

"I see you two are having fun," Michael said.

"Of course, Michael," Lulu said.

"Hey, everybody," Lulu's date said.

"Good to see you again," Michael said.

"We just got here from baseball practice," Danny said.

"I see you brought Owen again," Lulu said. "You three are becoming good friends."

"Yeah, we are one big happy family," Michael said.

"They're going to help me get some rest," Owen said.

"I am sure you need it after all that practicing," Lulu said.

"I am sure of it, too," Owen said.

"There's a guest room where you can rest at," Michael said. "Want me to show it to you?"

"Sure," Owen said.

Owen followed Michael to the guest bedroom.

"This room is really nice," Owen said.

"It really is," Michael said. "You can either take a nap on that bed or relax on the foot spa."

"The foot spa sounds relaxing," Owen said. "Does it give a massage?"

"It sure does," Michael said. "Just sit on that chair and I will get the spa and you ready."

Owen sat down on the chair where the foot spa was and Michael turned it on and got it ready. Once it was ready, Michael went to Owen's feet and started untying his cleats. Once Owen's cleats were untied, Michael took off Owen's cleats and baseball socks.

"Thanks, Michael," Owen said.

"You're welcome, Owen," Michael said.

Owen dipped his feet in the foot spa and felt relaxed.

"Whoa, that feels good," Owen said.

"You relax in here as long as we need to," Michael said.

"I will," Owen said.

Michael left the guest bedroom and rejoined Danny, Lulu and her date in the living room.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said. "Is Owen relaxing?"

"He sure is," Michael said.

"That's great," Danny said. "Lulu and her date are going to go out tonight, so we'll be in this house alone tonight."

"That's awesome," Michael said. "You two have fun."

"We will," Lulu said. "And you three have fun."

"We will," Michael said.

"So, what do you want to do, Michael?" Danny asked.

"Well, I might go back and check up on Owen," Michael said.

"I'll go with you," Danny said.

Michael and Danny went back to the guest room where Owen was.

"Hey, guys," Owen said, still feeling relaxed from the foot spa.

"Hey, Owen," Danny said. "I am glad you're resting."

"Yeah, I feel so much better," Owen said. "I was a little worn out."

"I know," Danny said. "You get as much rest as you need to."

"I will," Owen said.

"My mom and her boyfriend are going out tonight, so it will be just the three of us tonight," Michael said.

"That's cool," Owen said. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, we might spend another night just relaxing," Michael said. "After a while, we can all go to the hot tub and relax."

"That sounds awesome," Owen said. "I think I could use another night of relaxing."

"After all that hard work we put forth today, I am sure we could," Danny said.

"Well, I do feel like taking a nap," Owen said.

"Me, too," Danny said.

"Well, let's start with that and then we can go to the hot tub," Michael said.

"Sweet dreams," Owen said. "That's what my mom would tell me."

"My mom tells me that, too," Danny said.

"Mine, too," Michael said. "And sweet dreams to you, too, Owen."

Danny and Michael left the guest bedroom. Owen lied back on the chair he was sitting on and fell asleep. Danny and Michael went to Michael's bedroom and sat on Michael's bed.

"We had a productive day, did we, Michael?" Danny asked.

"We sure did," Michael said with a smile. "And now, we've helped Owen out."

"Yes, we did," Danny said. "I think we spoiled him rotten."

"Yeah, I think we did, too," Michael said. "But, he's getting his much needed rest now."

"Yes he is," Danny said. "And now, let's get ours. Do you need me to get you out of your baseball cleats?"

"Sure and I'll get you out of yours," Michael said.

Danny got up and sat at Michael's feet. Danny untied Michael's cleats and then took off Michael's cleats and socks. Danny then got up and sat on Michael's bed. Michael got up and sat at Danny's feet. Michael untied Danny's cleats and then took off Danny's cleats and socks. Michael then got up and then lied down on his bed. Danny placed the blankets over Michael.

"Sweet dreams, Michael," Danny said.

"You, too, Danny," Michael said.

Danny went to his mattress, lied down on it, and placed the blankets over him. The two friends then closed their eyes and fell asleep. After a three hour nap, the two friends woke up.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said.

"Hey, Danny," Michael said. "Are you ready to go to the hot tub?"

"Sure," Danny said. "I'll go to the bathroom to change."

Danny went to the bathroom to change into his swimming suit while Michael changed in his bedroom. Once they changed into their swimming suits, they went outside where the hot tub was, got in and relaxed. While they were relaxing, Owen came out, wearing his swimming suit and joined the two in the hot tub.

"Are you glad I remembered to bring my swimming suit?" Owen asked.

"I sure am," Michael said with a smile. "Now you can relax with us."

"I know," Owen said. "Thanks for helping me get some rest these last couple of days."

"You're welcome, Owen," Danny said. "We're here for you if you ever need us."

Owen smiled and side hugged the two. The two hugged Owen back. The three then relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep.


End file.
